FNAF: Major Disasters Preview and OC Submit
by Micahell501
Summary: A preview or "trailer" of my sequel to FNAF: Lost Hopes. If anyone have any OC s you can submit them here and I will choose the ones who will appear in here. Thanks to Insane Creature and ItalianGod for this amazing idea.
1. Chapter 1

**[A New Home]**

"How was your day Exo?" Mike asked as he entered the pizzeria.

It was 12:00 A.M. and Exo walked toward Mike.

"Amazing like everyday!" Exo said happily.

Mike smiled and took out a box.

"You know what day is it?"

"Uh... Friday?"

"Yes, and besides that," said Mike as he took a real hunting knife without handle from the box, "It´s your birthday!"

"Birthdays? But... we animatronics don´t celebrate our birthdays"

"This family decides what they want," Mike said and smiled, as well as Exo.

**[A New Hope]**

"So kids, who wants to hear all of us singing together?" Freddy asked.

All the children yelled. They were so excited. Soon, all the animatronics jumped on the show stage.

"Ever singed before?" Bon Bon asked to Exo.

"Uhhh.. hehe, nope," Exo giggled.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes and giggled too.

**[A New Feeling]**

Exo looked at Foxy walking away with Toy Chica, holding her hands. He sighed and smiled.

"Aww, isn´t it lovely?" Freddy said.

"How did you get here? A-And what are you talking about?" Exo said while rubbing his head.

Freddy put his paw on Exo´s shoulder.

"I know you can sense something else on your systems," Freddy said.

"Ptf, common boss... It´s not like I need it," Exo said.

"I´m just saying that loving someone is something very beautiful in your life," Freddy said as he walked away because Bon Bon was calling him.

Exo stayed motionless for a moment. If only someone would be there for him...

**[All New...]**

"This pizzeria could never been better!" Mr. Fazbear yelled in joy as he walked toward the dining are where the animatronics were waiting for him.

"And Foxy and Exo are our superstars isn´t it guys?" Roxy asked.

Exo blushed a little bit and Foxy put his paw on Exo´s shoulder.

"Aye it is! Nothing will stop us from now on!" Foxy said while lifting his hook high in the air.

**[Until Disasters Strike...]**

Mike picked up the phone when it rang.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza! I´m sorry to say that we are not open right now, so please try again tomorrow!" Mike said.

But as he was about to put down the phone, he heared someone.

"I regret everything that I teached you..."

Mike hang the phone and get a little bit scared.

**[A New Threat]**

"What does he wants from us?" Roxy said.

Exo looked behind and saw him running after them.

"I don´t know... but whatever it is... I´m sure it´s not chasing us to say hi!" Exo growled as he took Roxy´s paw and keep running.

**[Soon...]**

"What do you think was that thing?" Exo asked panting.

Suddenly, Marionette appeared.

"Maybe it is a thing, but I´m sure the responsible of this is a who," Marionette said while looking at Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Maybe he is right, there is someone behind all of this," he said, "Someone who is not as crazy as Vincent... but definitely smarter, stronger and dangerous than him"

All the animatronics looked concerned.

**[The Fazbear Family Will Fight Another Battle]**

"So what are you saying is that we need to fight again?" Bonnie asked holding his guitar.

Freddy nodded. Toy Freddy looked at everyone.

"We know we do not only do this for us. We do this for the pizzeria," Toy Freddy said.

"For the people!" Roxy said.

"For the kids..." Toy Chica said in a low voice.

Everyone nodded.

**[New Enemies]**

"Put your paw and knife up where I can see them," said a soft female voice behind Exo.

"It´s the first time a animatronic points at me with a real human gun," Exo said without lifting his paw.

"I said, lift them now!" she said angrily.

Exo ears raised and turned around quickly to grab the gun. The female animatronic got scared and shoot. The bullet nearly touched Exo´s cheek. Exo tried to make her fall, but she suddenly kick him and did a backflip.

"What the..." Exo said as he saw her in slow motion.

The female animatronic, while she was in mid-air, looked at him, smiled and winked at him, showing that she could also see everything in slow motion... just like him.

**[New Friends]**

"I´m glad to say we have a new security guard! He is clever and very smart! Say hello to Fritz Smith!" Mr. Fazbear said as he opened the entrance door.

A 23 year old looking man step inside. He had headphones and he was playing a game in his I-Phone. All the animatronics gathered and shake their hands.

"Hi!" said everyone in unison.

"Sup..." said Fritz, without looking away.

"Sure, a smart guy..." Exo said sarcastically.

* * *

Exo falled to the floor.

"Why did you do that?!" Exo asked.

"Hey, at least a ´thank you´ would be nice!" said the wolf animatronic while smiling.

Exo smiled a little bit too.

**[Sadness]**

"I´m not going to let you go! Please!" Chica said while holding Toy Freddy´s arm.

Toy Freddy looked at her.

"But I´m not going to let my family get hurt," Toy Freddy said as he walked outside.

Chica falled to the floor crying.

**[Pain]**

"YOU KNOW I´M RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" Exo yelled as he looked at Nighthowl´s empty head next to Pat and Sabrina´s heads.

He was holding his head and stomping on the floor angrily.

"IF ONLY I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BOSS... THE THREE OF YOU WOULD STILL BE HERE! THE THREE OF YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Exo yelled as he grabbed Nighthowl´s head, "AND NOW LOOK AT ME! I´M ALONE AGAIN!"

**[Suffering]**

Bonnie opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the animatronic holding a big hammer. Suddenly, the animatronic swing his hammer at Bonnie, smashing completely his arm.

"Just like the old times huh?" the animatronic giggled.

Bonnie growled.

"Just wait till they get here..." he said and giggled.

**[Get Ready...]**

"There they are!" yelled a wolf animatronic while pointing at Exo.

Exo turned around and get in a fighting stance.

"You take the ones from the left and I´m going to take the ones from the right?" someone said to Exo.

"Why don´t we just focus and protect the pizzeria?" Exo asked.

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

**[For What´s Comming...]**

The animatronic lifted Exo by his neck.

"It´s game over for you," the animatronic said, "I´m sure the boss would like to have your head hanging on his wall"

Exo giggled.

"Tell your boss that´s not going to happen," he said as he kicked the animatronic in his stomach and break free.

**[FNAF: Major Disasters]**

Exo heared someone. He walked toward a shadow. He noticed the big ears and heared the crying.

"Bon Bon..." Exo said.

He get on his knees.

"Bon Bon... I just... I didn´t know what to do. I´m scared, like you are. I´m scared about Bonnie, about our family, about this new threat... please... don´t feel that way," Exo said closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he heared footsteps behind him.

"Exo?" a voice said.

Exo turned around and saw it was Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon? How did you get there?" Exo asked.

"But... I just get here to this room," she said.

Exo stayed motionless.

"Then who is..." Exo asked, but it was too late.

A figure with white human eyes raised and grabbed his shoulders.

"It´s me..."


	2. Chapter 2

OC´S SUBMIT

Alright guys I´m really sorry for the long wait. So here is a character sheed that you need to fill so your character can appear here in my story. Please, don´t feel bad if your character don´t make it. I still have 2 more other stories that I will write in the future. I will describe them carefully.

ANIMATRONICS ONLY! [if you have a human, you can turn him/her into a animatronic IF YOU WANT]

Name: Please, try not to use common names like Jack, or Carl or something like that ok? I mean I will include them, but it´s just so the name would sound cool.

Age: Now we need to remember that the age doesn´t matter in a animatronic, but they are designed as rude teenagers or wise old men. For example, Exo is designed as a 21 year old coyote, and Freddy is designed as a 35 year old bear. You see the difference? No matter how many years it pass, their age will still be the same as they were designed.

Sex: Of course, male, female, whatever...

Side: Now, what I really want, is Oc´s who needs to join the bad side. But later in the story, I might change that and in the end they could join the good side.

Abilities: Every animatronic have abilities. Foxy is fast, Exo have good reflexes and a wild sense, Freddy is wise and strong, etc. Now, I want to make clear of something. Teleportation. Lot of you describe your OC with teleportation abilities. But I will only accept two animatronics that will have that ability, and they will need to be in the bad side, because Goldie can teleport too.

Powers: This is the part where I wanted to go. You see, human technology is very advanced and all that, and we need to remember that the ones who create the animatronics are humans. So please, do not go with these things: "My animatronic have fire powers and can create a fire sword thats hotter than the sun". If we humans cant create a fire sword thats hotter than the sun, why would a animatronic do that? But you can other things. Like for example, there is a cool OC from a writer that I really like. Her name is Storm (she will definitely appear in my story, thanks to Dj Storm) and she has ice powers. If humans created a cyro gun, they could definitely create a animatronic with ice powers. As well a animatronic with flamethrowing powers. Common, science these days rocks... am not saying i like it BTW, am saying its cool...

Weapons: Your OC´s can carry weapons of course. From a pocket knife, to a sharpened katana. But please, no more than that. Dont go with these things, "My animatronic have a demonic sword that can kill humans and demons and any other supernatural enemy". Well, there will be no demons in here so... Oh yea, guns are also allowed. But remember, this is not GTA, DO NOT EQUIP YOUR OC WITH MORE THAN 2 GUNS!

Accessories: well this is your part so go ahead...

Weaknesses: Common, everyone have a weakness... you should describe this. (PS: YOUR ANIMATRONIC IS NOT IMMORTAL)

Fighting Variations (optional, yea sorry am a MK fan): Ok, this is important too. This will include fighting scenes, and your animatronics will show how good they are at combats. Lets take my OC Exo fighting variations as a example:

**Explorer Variation: Exo´s common and favorite variation. This variation allows Exo to perform close combat attacks by using his hunting knife, as well as he can use his special ability called "Wild Sense", which he can foresee enemies attacks before they happen. Also, in this variation Exo is wearing his common explorer or boyscout belt around his chest and his explorer insignia in his right side of his chest.**

**Tracker Variation: Exo´s second variation. This variation allows Exo to attack his enemy from large distances by throwing knives and other things. He can also track his enemy and find him, no matter where he is hiding. This is not possible if the enemy teleport. In this variation, Exo is wearing a green cap with a pine tree insignia on it, and he is carrying a backpack with some red flags.**

**Survivor Variation: Exo´s last variation. This varitation transforms Exo into a expert fighter. He is able to counteract both high and low attacks, as well as surprise attacks behind him or above him, forcing opponents to change their tactics and dominate them at close range. In his last variation, Exo is wearing heavy bandages grade 4 and 5, stained in his own oil, around his body.**

I just need at least one variation, but please include this, otherwise your co would fight like a normal human would do: slapping

Ok so, I wish you luck in this OC submittion! I will be waiting. This will close in two weeks, so GO GO GO!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: OC´S CONFIRMED!**

Alright guys, I´m going to post here the OC´s who made it and pass the submittion. However, there will be somethings that they are going to be taken away from them, or maybe not, or I will do something else...

OC´s confirmed:

\- Melody the Wolf (I really like this one, specially her fighting variations, no changes will need to be taken)

\- Katelyn the Kangaroo (please the one who owns this animatronic, i still need some information: fighting variations, weapons (thats optional))

\- Storm the Wolf (No changes will need to be taken, this OC is cool... literally)

\- Saturn the Panther (Again, no changes will need to be taken)

\- Mari the Puppet (this will be the only puppet OC in the story, and she will be in the bad side, the Fazbear gang already have a puppet so...)

\- Tittania (um, sorry I dont remember what she was...)

\- Tiffany and Jade (both of them will join the bad side, but Jade is the one who will not like to be in there and she will do something later in the story)

\- Nightvern the Wyvern (he will be the first animatronic who can fly)

\- Flame the Wolf (alright, he will appear in here, but I think I gotta change some things. He will conserve his powers, but they will be a little bit more... "scientifically"... you will know what I´m talking about later in the story)

\- Chantel the Otter (she will be like a scout, AND AM GLAD THIS IS THE SECOND PERSON THAT I FOUND WHO DECIDES THAT SHE WILL JOIN THE BAD SIDE)

\- Eoin the Turtle (yes, he will appear in here. No changes will need to be taken)

\- Shady the Pirate Fox (Let´s give this OC an opportunity ok?"

\- Dirk the Dire Wolf (ok, let´s give this guy a chance...)

Alright the people! Congratulations for the ones who made it! I think there are still some OC´s leaved in my PM Inbox, so I will post them next chapter. Remember, I´m still accepting some other OC´s, but it will close soon. One other thing, I think they all need to join the bad side. Maybe one or two will join the good side. I´m sorry if you guys wanted your animatronics to join the good side. But please, do not worry. Some animatronics from the bad side will join the good side. Anyway, I need to go. See you on the next chapter!

Oh, don´t forget to check out one of my followers, AllergyRelief. If you are looking for funny, amazing... and even crazy fanfics, he and his OC Pluto will show you. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

NEW UPDATE:

Hello guys, it´s me again. Now, we have two new OC´S who are going to join the bad side as well:

\- Travis the Triceratops

\- Volt the Technician Wolf

Now, I was thinkin about a new movement of our animatronics, also known as "Special Move" or "Special Power". This move happens when our animatronics have stored a lot of energy in their systems, which will allow them to use their final move and cause great damage to the enemy. Kinda like a X-Ray move. I´m going to use Exo as a example:

Special Power: Exo´s body start shaking a little bit and some blue sparks fly off his body. He punches the enemy so hard in his face, that the enemy will turn around stunned. Then, Exo jumps on the enemy and with his hunting knife, he cuts from the enemy´s stomach all the way to his chest, breaking his endoskeletal ribs and oil will gush everywhere. The enemy will turn around, still stunned, so Exo grab him/her by the neck and pull up, breaking it and some of it endoskeletal spine as well. The enemy will still be stunned, and as a final move, Exo will hit the enemy in his face with his knee, breaking his endoskeletal face and teeth.

That is how you going to describe your animatronic Special Power. This Power normally is from 2 to 3 deadly hits, and it will deal a lot of damage to enemy. Remember, this is optional. And I´m afraid to say that I think I will only allow 1 more animatronic OC to join. Anyway, see you guys later!

P.S. The Special Move deals a lot of damage, but it does not kill the enemy. And it must be a move without any help of the environment (like for example, Exo took a wrench from the floor and hit the enemy with it) MUST BE A MOVE THAT YOUR OC DO BY HIM/HERSELF.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW UPDATE:

Ok guys, am really sorry for the late chapter. I got a quiz today and I was studying. But fear no more! I am back, and I´m glad to say that we have the last OC that will appear in here and the story will start soon:

\- Lance The War Tiger (the bad side)

The ones who OC didnt make it dont worry, you can try next time on my other stories. Anyway, thats all I wanted to say Bye!


End file.
